DBZ: The Super Ginyu Saga-Part 2
by Will1
Summary: The Battle continues for the survival of the Saiyan race.....


DBZ: The Super Ginyu Saga

By Will Snow

Part 2- Keshan...Defeated?

  
  
  
  


In the last chapter of Dragonball Z-Gohan and Trunks launched an assault on the tiny green Ginyu member known as Keshan. But the tiny fighter proved to be to fast for the half saiyans to handle until they dealt a devastating blast to Keshan.

  
  


Now to part 2: 

  
  


* * * * * 

  
  


The short, stubby little green arm slowly began to rise farther out of the ground.

  
  


Until a second arm literally exploded from the ground, sending small pebbles flying. 

  
  


Then in a flash, the ground literally exploded and a scratched up bad Keshan exploded from the ground and landed under Gohan and Trunks. 

"No way." Gohan muttered. 

  
  


Keshan coughed and glared at Gohan and Trunks.

  
  


The two Saiyans landed about fifty feet from the fat green fighter.

  
  


"You, you, you Saiyan punks!" Keshan yelled.

A burst of cool wind hit the two Saiyans causing their hair to wave. (Cool effect huh?) 

"You two are nothing but monkeys!" Keshan yelled.

  
  


"You don't have start name calling." Trunks said.

  
  


"Feel my wrath!" Keshan screamed.

"Not if we do first!" Trunks and Gohan shot into the air and streaked towards Keshan.

Keshan began to glow blue and then screamed:

"MIND FREEZE!" He threw his hands forwards and a blast of light green energy appeared around Gohan and Trunks, freezing them.

  
  


"What the hell?" Gohan yelled.

"I, I can't move. I can't even budge!" Trunks said. 

"Hahaha! Now you'll se my ultimate power!"

  
  


Keshan began to look around.

  
  


"Come on Keshan! We don't have all day!" Hellick yelled.

"I'm going, now what can I use-hey!" Keshan spotted a large tree not to far away.

He blasted it with a small blast fo energy and concentrated his mind.

The tree floated into the air and using small ki blasts, he stripped it of it's branches. 

  
  


Then using his mind power, the tree began to spin and a sharp sound filled the air. The tree began to get sharper at the point, until it looked like a newly sharpened pencil.

  
  


Meanwhile, Vegeta was looking on.

"Good god. He's doing all that with his mind, we might be in trouble." Vegeta thought. "I might have to step in." 

  
  


"Hahaha Hahaha! You'll be sorry that you ever took on the almighty Ginyu Force!" Keshan yelled.

"I will be sure to make your deaths slow and painful." 

  
  


Keshan slowly motioned his hand forwards, amazingly, the sharpened tree began to follow the same path. Right towards Gohan and Trunks!* 

  
  


(* I know, for those of you who saw the episodes where Gohan, Vegeta and Krillin were fighting the real Ginyu force in DBZ. I know I'm practically re-doing the entire thing, but just bear with me, Kay!) 

  
  


"Looks like Keshan is gonna win after all." Hellick said, looking on with Golem and Kyushu. 

"Look like that to me." Golem said, laughing. 

  
  


All that Trunks and Gohan was do was to look on. They couldn't stop the spiraling tree, heading right for them.

"I have to break free!" Trunks yelled as he tried to struggle, but didn't budge.

  
  


"I'm having deja vu all over again.*" Gohan thought. 

  
  


(* See, Gohan remembers this to!) 

  
  


"Prepare to die! Saiyans!" Keshan screamed out, laughing. 

All of a sudden, as if Keshan was getting bored, he threw his hands forwards and the tree began to spiral towards the two frozen Saiyans incredibly fast! 

  
  


"That's it!" Vegeta screamed. 

Vegeta shot into the air and threw his hand forwards, a blast of purple energy appeared that streaked towards the tree at light speed and exploded it into a million pieces. 

  
  


They all looked over to where Vegeta had been, but by now he was shooting towards Keshan.

The small green fighter had no time to react.

Vegeta flew above the small green being and slammed a karate chop into Keshan's neck. 

  
  


Vegeta took his hand off and landed. 

  
  


Keshan collapsed and fell to the ground, on his belly.

Gohan and Trunks fell to the ground and hit it hard, but they were happy just to be able to move again.

  
  


Vegeta faced an open palm towards Keshan. Vegeta's body began to glow blue and a small beam appeared out of Vegeta's palm and hit Keshan. He to began to glow, before blowing up in a huge explosion. 

  
  


When it cleared a clear cloud of white smoke was all that was left.

  
  


"Thanks Vegeta. That's the second time you've saved me in a spot like that." Gohan said, stepping towards Vegeta. 

"Let's just hope I'll never have to do it again."

  
  


Vegeta stepped forwards, towards the three other Ginyu members.

"Now that I've sent your little friend to the next dimension in a single blow, any other one of you Ginyu Clowns wanna take me on?" 

  
  


To Be Continued..........

Coming up in Part 3:

The fight between the Saiyans the Ginyu continues 

  
  


NOTE: Sorry that this part is shorter than the Prologue and Part 1 but that's all I needed to say in this part. 


End file.
